


Gimme the Keys

by stepquietly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian hears the creak of furniture, has a minute to feel the goosebumps break out over his skin in anticipation before Hobbs’ hands are on him, fingers slotting neatly into the bruises Dom’s left on his hips. And then Brian’s caught between them, trapped between a rock and a hard place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme the Keys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/gifts).



> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/)**missmollyetc** is a goddess and beta read this for me. All errors that remain are my own.
> 
> I heap all the blame of this fic on HK's head where it rightfully belongs.

It always starts like this: Dom will get in Hobbs’ face over something small, something that he’d otherwise shrug off, and Hobbs, being Hobbs, will push back; the two of them staring each other down and breathing hard. That’s when Brian knows it’s coming.

It’s not something they do often, but they’ve still done it enough that they’ve got a routine they follow now, a known set of variables within which they make this work.

So it goes like this. They strip down before Dom sits back up against the headboard of the bed, pillows bunched up behind his back because these military bases don’t spring for much more than a steel bar for a headboard while Brian kneels between his thighs. They’re pressed close enough that their chests bump, and Brian pushes hard into the first kiss, desperate and impatient. He sucks on Dom’s lower lip, teeth pressing into it like a promise, as his palms cradle the curve of Dom’s head, rough against the sensitive skin.

Hobbs watches. He’s got a chair across from the bed that he prefers, says the angle’s better since this lets him keep an eye on the both of them. Brian doesn’t care much where Hobbs sits for this part though; because he’s got all of Dom to touch, hands running over his arms, his shoulders, his neck to tilt Dom’s face back enough that Brian can kiss him until both of them are struggling to breathe through it.

It’s Dom’s job at this point to gentle Brian out, to press thumb-shaped bruises onto his hips where he’s holding him close so Brian can feel the ache and use that to pull himself out of his head. He gasps and pulls his mouth away, lets Dom lead and bite small kisses along his stubbled jawline and back up to his mouth.

Brian’s cock is hard already, feels like it’s been hard ever since he saw Dom get in Hobbs’ face this morning over the paperwork for their last assignment. It’s pressed up against Dom’s stomach, and Brian can feel the difference in temperature between them. Dom runs so hot that Brian’s sweating already, the slick letting his dick slide on the small thrusts he can’t help yet.

Dom finally takes his hand off Brian’s hip and reaches round to ease a finger into where Brian been smart enough to lube himself up already.

“Jesus fuck, O’Connor,” Dom says, raspy and deep, “you leave anything for me to do here?” Brian grins and pushes back, hips doing a slow roll that rubs Dom’s finger up against his prostate every once in a while.

“Greedy,” Hobbs calls out, and Brian lifts a hand off Dom’s shoulders to give him the finger, eyes closed while he focuses on figuring out the best angles for this. Riding Dom’s like putting the pedal to his Charger – you gotta know how to smooth the gears, not to push so hard on the gas that you blow the engine out too early.

Brian grunts as Dom presses a second and then a third finger in, thick and insistent, pumping them slowly and occasionally pulling them out to thumb at the loosening rim. It’s so _fucking_ good, like it always is, and Brian lets himself go for a bit, drops his head to bite at Dom’s mouth while he traps Dom’s hands against his thigh so Brian can ride his fingers harder than before.

“Fuck,” Hobbs says, hoarse, and Brian can hear the slaps of him fucking into his own fist, the noises synching up with the sound of Brian dropping his ass onto Dom’s fingers. He can hear an echo of his heart pumping in his ear, synchronising with the ache of the fingers in his ass, the throbbing of his dick. It’s amazing, like fucking flying.

He could do this forever, he thinks, and his ass clenches down on Dom’s fingers, a hair-trigger from coming.

The moment he feels it, Dom moves his other hand to Brian’s neck, spanning the surface, huge palm pressed hotly against Brian’s nape as he squeezes lightly in warning. “Take it down a notch, O’Connor,” he says, the sounds rumbling through his chest and against Brian’s palms. “That ain’t the ride you’ve been promised.”

“ _Fuck_ , Jesus, Dom,” he whines, voice going for annoyed even while precome leaks out of his cock, “you’re the one pushing the pedal on this one.”

“Okay, Bri,” Dom huffs, amused, and lets his hand fall from Brian’s neck to pinch a nipple; Brian’s gasps blow warm over his head. “We’ll put this one on me.” He pumps his fingers a couple more times before pulling them free, and slaps Brian’s ass lightly. “Come on.”

He pushes gently at Brian’s chest, and Brian goes with it, folds over on his knees so he’s got his face in the crease of Dom’s hip, mouthing at the head of his dick, his balls, catching his balance against Dom’s thighs. Dom runs a hand fondly over his head, and Brian lets himself lean into it. He hums a pleased sound around Dom’s dick, mouth stretching into a smile as Dom’s hand clenches in his hair and pulls, the sting arrows straight to Brian’s balls.

“You comin’ or what?” Dom growls out, sounding equal parts impatient and turned on.

“Don’t think that’s in question, son,” Hobbs says. He sounds smug. Brian hears the creak of furniture, has a minute to feel the goosebumps break out over his skin in anticipation before Hobbs’ hands are on him, fingers slotting neatly into the bruises Dom’s left on his hips. And then Brian’s caught between them, trapped between a rock and a hard place. 

“You okay there, Bri?” Dom checks, and Brian realises that he’s let his mouth go slack, savouring the feel of the bruises, the twinge of sensation they leave buried under his skin. He flicks out a tongue against the underside of Dom’s dick in apology, focusing on the heavy weight of it against his tongue again.

“Okay,” Dom says, “he’s good.” Brian has a second to brace himself, so he pulls off Dom’s dick and brings his hands up to grip Dom’s thighs as Hobbs presses his dick against Brian’s hole and begins to push, slow and inexorable.

“Slow,” Dom warns as Brian feels the muscles in his back tighten, ass clamping down even as he’s trying to stay loose, fighting the thick heft of Hobbs’ fucking monster dick.

“I _know_ ,” Hobbs snaps back, and Brian squeezes his eyes shut tight, sparks going off against the back of his eyelids, as the slide of it slows even further ‘til Hobbs is barely moving at all.

“Good to know you can listen,” Dom says. “Remember the rules.” That’s the other thing about this little routine they’ve got going – Dom’s the one in charge here and everyone knows it.

“I’m going so fucking slow here O’Connor’s going to be fifty before I get my dick all the way in him.” Hobbs sounds like Dom’s killing him, and Brian struggles to hide a laugh against the curve of Dom’s pecs.

“I think Bri’s laughing at us,” Dom points out, voice warm and amused, even while he squeezes the nape of Brian’s neck hard once. The pressure makes Brian’s dick jump, a light patter of precome falling onto the bed below him.

“Guess I better show him there’s nothing to laugh about here then,” Hobbs says, and then the pressure of his giant fucking dick is back, pressing in and in and in until Brian gives in and bites down on the muscles of Dom’s shoulders until he bottoms out.

He waits there and Brian can’t help himself,whines all sorts of noises in the back of his throat. He can’t stop feeling like he’s working to take it all. He can feel his ass clenching down on Hobbs’ cock, trying to reduce the stretch it’s at. Hobbs must feel it too because he rubs a thumb over Brian’s fluttering rim gently and waits Brian out.

It’s a while before Brian can bring himself to loosen his jaw, until the feeling of being split open fades to just fullness. Dom’s steady hand on his neck helps, an easy counterpoint to the slow sweep of Hobbs’ thumb over where Brian’s stretched out and sore. He kisses the teeth marks he’s left in the meat of Dom’s shoulder apologetically before he squares his shoulders and pushes back onto Hobbs’ cock.

“I’m good,” he says, and straightens up so he can catch Dom’s eyes, so Dom can know that he’s serious.

The change in angle rubs Hobbs’ cock up against his prostate and Brian instinctively widens his stance, knees pushing into the sheets, eyes fluttering shut with the sensation of it.

When he opens his eyes again, Dom’s watching him with a half-smile on his face. “Back with us, O’Connor?” Brian just rolls his eyes and gives Dom one of his best kisses, filthy fucking wet because he means it.

“Shit,” Hobbs mutters softly before he calls out, “Toretto, Can I – ?”

Dom pulls away from Brian’s mouth long enough to say, “yeah,” before he’s kissing Brian again, mouth swallowing all of Brian’s gasps as Hobbs pulls all the way out and slams back in, no careful finesse to it but lighting up all of Brian’s nerves just the same. 

It’s like waiting that long has used up all of Hobbs’ patience after that, because the bastard doesn’t even pause after that first thrust, just pulls out and shoves back in hard, grinding Brian into Dom, and pushing Dom further back against the pillows and the wall. It’s like spinning out without breaks, so fucking intense that Brian’s teeth clench, mouth pressed hard to Dom’s to anchor himself while his nerves sing.

Hobbs pauses long enough to gather up two handfuls of Brian’s hips, whispering, “hey, hey, let me,” and yanks him to a better angle, and then he’s fucking going to town on Brian’s prostate. Every drag of his dick feels like it’s halfway up Brian’s throat at this point, too full, too fast, too much, and he fucking _loves_ it.

“ _Fuck, fuck_ ,” Brian all but screams into Dom’s mouth, fingers claws in the sheets.

Dom holds him steady with that hand around his nape. He murmurs, low and harsh into Brian’s mouth, “give it up, O’Connor.” And just like that Brian’s brain is whiting out, body jerking as he finally comes.

He slumps down to his elbows, Hobbs grunting behind him with the changed angle. It means that Hobbs isn’t riding his prostate so much anymore, which is a small relief since Brian’s sensitive and jerky now.

Dom knows though. His hands sweep over Brian’s back and up into his hair, firmly helping Brian press his face against the curve of Dom’s hip, even as he tells Hobbs. “You’ve got five minutes before I get in there.”

“Bossy shit,” Hobbs growls, picking up his pace even more if possible, and Brian ends up moaning a laugh into Dom’s thigh.

It’s like the time limit works for Hobbs. Brian’s got to wonder sometimes how any of them managed to live real lives because they’re all so reliant on the race, the push to the finish, and Hobbs is no fucking exception. Brian feels Hobbs’ fingers spasming against Brian’s hips as Dom growls out a countdown, like that’s doing it for him as much as Brian’s ass is.

“ _Christ_ ,” Hobbs yells, and shoves in hard, once, twice, and then stays close as he comes.

“You’re a fucking asshole, Toretto,” he grumbles after a couple of minutes, though Brian can hear the smile lurking behind the words. “Not everything is a fucking ticking clock here.”

“Never said it was.” Brian recognises Dom’s smug tone though, the one that only comes out when he wins a race or gets shit done. Fuck if it doesn’t arrow straight to his dick, like he’s been hardwired like one of Dom’s cars to respond to anything Dom wants, already trying to get hard again.

Dom’s got his hands on him, rubbing slow circles on his back and sides as Hobbs finally pulls out. The drag of his dick makes Brian shudder even while he feels how fucking wet he is back there now with some of Hobbs’ come trailing lightly, almost ticklishly, over his balls.

When Hobbs is done he heads over to his chair again, and Dom pulls Brian up to his knees even as he slides lower on the bed. Brian brackets him with his arms outside Dom’s shoulders so Brian can get his balance before he sinks down easily onto Dom’s cock – and _fuck_ , how the fuck has Dom been so patient with them when he’s been this fucking hard the entire time?

Dom’s not as big as Hobbs, but Brian still feels full up, sloppy wet and loose around him.

“Bri,” Dom says, gravelly, checking in, and Brian scrambles to bring his brain back online after the feel of Dom sliding in him. Dom waits for Brain to meet his eyes and nod before kissing him, slow, easy kisses that help Brian get his breath back.

It’s great. It’s perfect, and Brian lets Dom have his mouth, still too shaky to latch on to Dom’s lips. He nuzzles open-mouthed instead, tilts his head, and leaves a spit wet smear on his cheek when he misses his mouth. His hips start to move, slow and careful, matching the pace of the kisses.

Dom changes the angle up a little so he can get his hand on Brian’s dick, and swallows Brian’s whining moans as he jerks him slow and steady, waiting for Brian to get hard all the way again.

He rubs a gentle nail against the slit and Brian’s hips reflexively jerk, and it’s like that’s a signal or something because suddenly their kisses are harder, their groans louder. Brian starts to work his hips in counterpoint to Dom’s. He slams his ass down while Dom growls under him, the two of them starting to slide down the bed, legs working for leverage. Dom grabs him, something possessive in the way he keeps a hand on the back of Brian’s head, holding him steady against his mouth so his tongue can fuck him even as his hips are shoving his dick into Brian so hard that Brian practically sees stars.

“Dom,” he moans, hands touching everything he can – Dom’s chest, his head, his arms. And Dom’s done this enough to know exactly what he needs, because he squeezes the back of Brian’s neck tightly. 

“I got you, O’Connor,” he says, breathless, his eyes boring into Brian’s. “I got you.”

“Jesus, fuck, _Dom_ ,” Brian yells, feeling everything in his body go loose and ready, dick already jerking in anticipation. Dom takes it for a yes, yanks Brian in even closer and bites down on his shoulder, hips slamming up one last time before he’s flooding Brian’s ass while Brian comes messily between them.

They’ve barely collapsed down to the bed together, both working to catch their breath, when Dom calls out, “See? Things go better when we do it my way,” like the asshole he secretly is.

“Shut up, Toretto, we’re doing it my way,” Hobbs says, and Brian’s got to laugh because fuck, they’re probably not done yet.


End file.
